By My Father's Hands I Die
by MondaysGirl
Summary: So this is how it ends he thought bitterly. I die by his hands. How ironic! My first story! Please read, It will get better!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own As the world turns or luke and noah. I am not making ANY money off of this! This is a Luke/Noah paring which means their GAY! Go away if you dont like it! **

**WARNINGS: Abuse and Violence**

**My first story so please be nice. Review please!**

**By My Father's Hands I Die**

I could feel the darkness puling me in. I could taste my blood. It was running down the side of my mouth. Funny, I always thought blood would have a metal taste like it supposedly does in the movies. Mine didn't have a taste.

_So this is how it ends he thought bitterly. I die by his hands. How ironic!_ In the distant I could hear someone scream my name. It sounded familiar. Who did I know that had a voice like an angel? All I got was a flash of blond hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"Noah baby can you hear me?!"

_Who was that man?_ He seemed so familiar but I couldn't put the voice with a name.

"Noah please don't leave me! Baby stay with me! I need you"

The man was crying now. How did he know my name?

"I need you Noah….Don't leave me…."

LUKE! It was his beautiful, head strong, loving boyfriend! What was he doing hear?

I didn't want him to see this. He shouldn't be watching this. No one should.

"NOAH!"

_I love you Luke._

I could hear more noise around but was to tired to listen and try to match voices with faces.

"Noah can you hear me?! Noah? NOAH!"

He had finally done it. He had torn me from my Luke and the family that loved me more than I deserved.

"Please God save him! Don't take him from me yet!"

_I love you Luke. _

He had finally done it. My father killed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**MY Second chapter! I own nuthin, this is for fun only! **

**Thanks to my first reviewer! Im really glad you liked it!**

Chapter 2

The first thing Noah noticed when he woke up was a distant beeping noise and a burning in his side when he tried to breath. His memory was still foggy and for the life of him he couldn't remember where he was. Slowly he opened his eyes. It was dark but he could still make out the shape of the door that was across from where he lay. He turned his head to the side and saw the source of the annoying beeping. It was a heart monitor. It didn't take a genius to figure out where he was being held hostage. A hospital! Again!

"Noah go back to sleep. I'm watching over you, I promise."

"Luke?" Noah searched the room for his blond haired beauty.

"I'm right here." Noah felt a soft hand run through his hair and for the first time since he woke up felt safe and loved.

"I'm right hear baby. I'll always be here." Luke's gentle voice washed over him like a Caribbean wave. "Go to sleep."

"Love you Luke."

"I know I love you too" the responding voice was chocked and gave the idea that the owner of said voice was trying to keep from bursting into tears.

With the knowledge that he was being watched over by Luke, Noah drifted back into an unconscious state.

"How's he doing?"

Luke's head shot up from the bed.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

Holden took in the sight of his son with a broken heart. Luke's hair was in all different directions, his clothes where crinkled, his eyes where blood shot from crying and the dark circles around his eyes proved that Luke hadn't slept well in days.

"I love him to you know. You're not alone with your grief."

Luke sighed suddenly feeling fifty years older. "I know dad, I know."

"He's not alone either."

Luke looked up at his dad. It took Holden a total of three seconds to rush over to his son, throw his arms around him and rock him back and fourth.

Luke held on for dear life, sobbing into his father's jacket.

"I don't know what to do! I don't know if I can save him daddy! What if I loose him?" Luke was a total of eight seconds from high per ventilating.

"You won't loose him" Holden whispered "We'll save him, I promise."

Holden looked down at Luke. His little boy had cried himself to sleep. He sighed laying Luke next to Noah, shocked with the realization of how well they fit each other. He ran his hand over both boys hair than turned to leave.

Before he left he turned back to watch the two young men that had captured his heart.

"I'll save protect you both Luke" Holden promised "or I'll die trying"

With that said Holden turned and left his boys to their much needed rest.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Holden felt like he had been driving for hours, when actually it had only been about twenty minuets. It seemed longer, a lot longer. He just couldn't get poor Noah out of his head. He had never seen the boy look as vulnerable and small as he had today. Noah was normally the rock in the family. He kept Luke strong. Who was he kidding he kept everyone strong! Holden knew things with Noah's dad were bad but he had no clue the colonel was this crazy! Who could do that to his own son? Who could do that to their sweet Noah at all!?

Holden pulled up to the police station with a since of dread. He didn't want to see that monster but for Noah's sake he knew he had to. That man was going to jail for the rest of his life if Holden had anything to say about it! He promised his boys he'd take care of them and he would, no matter what it tock. Bravely, Holden opened the door to the police station and steeped in. He came face to face with the devil himself.

"_Luke, jump!"_

_Noah laughed at his boyfriend as he gently put one foot in the water. It was the beginning of summer so the water was still a little chilly._

"_It's cold" Luke complained._

"_Not if you jump in really fast!"_

"_Noah!"_

"_Luke!"_

"_GUYS!"_

_The boys ranting was put short to the two Snyder girls swimming near Noah. They had been waiting for weeks to have the boys all to them selves and were sick of the guys not paying attention to them. _

_Laughing Noah swam over to them. Suddenly there was a scream. Luke's head jerked over to where his sister's had previously been but they weren't there. In fact, he wasn't at the pound at all. The scream wasn't Faith's, Natalie's, Or Noah's. It was his. Somehow he had gone from attempting to jump in the pound to watching Noah's bloodied body on the ground of the Colonel's basement. It was like something out of those old movies Noah loved to watch where the person viewed a memory outside of their body. Honestly, it was pretty creepy. _

_Luke watched the other him lean over his (Um, their?) boyfriend. He saw himself shake with agony as the seriousness of the situation hit him. He could loss Noah, his Noah. Forever. Luke felt the panic just as he had that night. He watched, helpless, as Noah stopped breathing. Then he let his and the other Luke's scream mingle with each other._

"LUKE!"

Luke tore up into a sitting position. Franticly he looked around the room. He sighed; he was still at the hospital.

"Luke."

The voice was softer, less anxious.

Luke turned toward the voice expecting to see either Holden or Lilly.

He was met with two beautiful blue eyes.

"Noah."

He was awake.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! I had a bad case of writers block and then I had finals! This tock forever to write but its done and I'm semi happy with it! What a way to start my new year! Yay! Let me know what you think and also let me know if there's something you would like to see in this story in the future! I promise I'll get to what happened to Noah soon! In the mean time enjoy and have a happy new year! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**I don't own anything this is for fun and for warnings and all that check the first chapter. **

Chapter 4

"Noah"

Noah said nothing, just looked at Luke. He turned his head looking around the room.

"You're in the hospital" Luke explained. He was surprised he could choke out the words. His lungs felt like they were collapsing.

"I know" Noah replied quietly.

It took Luke a few seconds to process what Noah had just said.

"What?"

Noah gently chuckled at his boyfriend's blunt reaction. It felt so good to hear Luke being so……Well…..Luke.

"You've been awake before" It was a statement, not a question. "I missed it."

Luke looked down at the hospital floor ashamed. He had spent days in that room so he could be there for Noah when he woke up.

"Just once" Noah explained.

"I'm sorry" Luke whispered.

"Don't be" Luke's head shot up just as Noah smiled gently at him, reassuring him that he wasn't mad. "Thank you" Noah continued "For being hear when I need you."

Luke smiled softly at his Noah "Where else would I be?"

"So the pig is going to be locked up, right?" Holden said as he paced around the police station.

"For a long time I assure you"

"Thanks Margo" Holden sighed, he was getting to old for this.

"Don't thank me till that boy wakes up"

"Have you seen him yet?"

Margo sighed; she was getting to old for this.

"Not yet" She smiled lightly "He's a fighter though. Isn't he?"

"Hell yeah!"

Margo smirked at Holden's answer. Why couldn't someone like Holden be Noah's father?

Where was the justice in this world that someone as perishes as their Noah would end up with an asshole of a father like Mayer?

"Margo" Holden said snapping Margo out of her daze "I'm going too head back over to the hospital and check on my boys"

"I'll call you if we get anything new on Noah's case"

Holden turned to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you" he whispered.

Margo pulled back and took a few steps away.

"I'm just doing my job." Margo's voice quivered slightly so she turned away from Holden.

"I'll tell Noah you said hi" Holden said as he quietly left the police station.

When Margo was sure he was gone she collapsed into the closest chair and sobbed into her hands. She cried for what seemed like hours when suddenly she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. The hands drew her into a tight hug while he smoothed her hair down.

"Shush mom, I'm here."

Margo clutched her son to her chest tightly and for the hundredth time that day thanked God he was safe.

Luke gently ran a hand through Noah's hair. They had talked for hours when Luke suddenly realized Noah had fallen asleep. He smiled when he thought of how talkative his normally subdued boyfriend was. Luke new he was just trying to get out of talking about what happened between him and his dad. Luke also new Noah would need to talk about it but for now he would let it slide. He had Noah back and that's what mattered. Kissing Noah's hand gently he stepped out of the room. He ran a hand through his messy hair. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice that his dad had showed up until he had nearly ran into him.

"Hey dad" Luke said smiling at his father.

"Hey" Holden looked at his son "Why are you so happy?"

Luke grinned giddily at his dad.

"Luke what……Have you been drinking?"

Luke's smile vanished.

"NO! Dad what the hell! How could you think that?"

"Then what's with the sudden mode change?" For the life of him Holden couldn't figure out how his son could go from crying his eyes out to a smiling puddle of goo in a matter of hours.

"Noah woke up"

Oh…….Well that could do it!


	5. Chapter 5

"NOAH!!"

That's all the warning Noah and Luke got before a blond stick of meat landed on them. "Hey Casey!" Noah laughed as he hugged one of his best friends.

"Dude" came the muffled voice (Casey had buried his head in Noah's shoulder and refused to let go) "Did I ever tell you I love you man!"

"Wow Case! Didn't know you swung that way!" Luke replied.

Casey shot up off of Noah and turned to Luke giving him a horrified look.

Luke looked over at Noah and they both lost it. Casey rolled his eyes but a faint blush colored his face. "Ha Ha vary funny! Gang up on the straight guy!" Casey crossed his arms over his chest. He puckered out his lips looking like a child having a tantrum. Noah, taking pity on the man, opened up his arms offering comfort. Casey smiled and climbed into Noah's arms. Luke watched the two friends, giggling a little. Casey had to be twice the size of Noah in everyway but maybe height.

"But seriously" Casey said braking Luke out of his spell "You know your like my brother right?"

"What does that make me?" Luke said smiling.

"Hhhhhmmmm" Casey said tapping his chin giving the illusion he was contemplating the question. They both knew he already had an answer. "You're the best friend who the older brother, which would be me, warns you he'll kick your ass if you corrupt his baby bro but your to STUPID to listen and you both fall in love with each other. Then I have to come to terms that the two people I thought belong to me actually belong to each other. Than I have to deicide who's best man I'm going to be in your wedding."

"So I'm the brother-in-law?"

"In shorter and less complicated ways, yes!"

Noah didn't stop laughing the entire time Casey was there.

""

"_I'm going to miss you!" Luke wrapped his arms tight around Noah's body. _

"_I'll be back before you know it baby." Noah gently kissed his lips trying to memorize the taste._

"_Bye Noah, be careful" Letting go of Luke's hand Noah backed up toward the bus. You could hear people laughing and shouting in the back ground. _

"_Noah man, come on!" Noah turned toward one of his film friends, Jason and smiled._

"_I'm coming!" he yelled before hoping on the bus but not before blowing Luke one last kiss._

_(Skip forward a couple hours)_

_Noah was sitting next to Jason. Everyone was singing loudly (and badly but mostly on purpose). They were happy, young and excited. What better way then singing to every song that came on the radio, regardless if they knew the words or not). After about four hours of driving the bus driver stopped in a small town so the kids could stretch their legs before they drove some more. They were on their way to a film festival and they weren't even half way their yet. _

_Jason grabbed Noah by the shoulder and dragged him down the street. The boys were giddy and were having trouble controlling it. _

"_JASON!" The boys stopped dead in their takes at the sound of the high pitched voice._

_Turning around both boys looked at the little blond girl, an identical look of terror on their face._

"_Hey Carly." Their voices couldn't have been more terrified if they tried. Blondie didn't notice._

"_Jason I need to talk to you" Carly turned to Naoh "Privately." She said. If looks could kill….well then Luke would be looking for a new boyfriend._

_Carly had been smitten with Noah at first. Noah being his adorably nice self had tried to gently put her down but she just didn't get it. Finally, Luke and Jason had both told it to her straight. Carly, embarrassed and angry, had been convinced Jason wanted her for himself and Luke and Noah were just trying to help. She couldn't be more wrong._

"_I'm going to meet up with you kids later" Naoh said then he turned to Jason's horrified face and winked "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Then he ran off laughing leaving his friend in the hands of a crazy girl. _

"Noah baby wake up" Luke said softly. He stroked his boyfriend's hair but he wouldn't wake up. What could he be dreaming of?


	6. Chapter 6

**HEYY! I'm officially the WORST updater ever! Summers almost here for my school (about 6 more weeks I think!) Then I'll try to be a better updater person. I also lost my muse again****! I know who took it though! But he's mean and won't give it back. So lol there's my life story! Sorry this note's a little long so those of you who still read this story bear with me. Sorry to ask this again but anyone who reads this story if you could just let my know that you're reading it. You don't even really have to leave anything long but if you could just let me know you're still into this. It's my first story so it's kind of my baby and I would hate to leave it un finished but I'm having a lot of problems with inspiration so if you could update that would be great! I really hope I didn't break any rules by giving you a little sob story. Anyway here's the story! Hope you like it!**

Noah sighed and leaned his head against the cold glass of the window. Luke was at the wheel driving even though Noah had insisted that he could drive. They were heading to their apartment. It would be the first time Noah stepped foot into that apartment in over a month. He smiled, he would be home.

It was another ten minutes before Luke pulled his car into the lot at their building. Noah and Luke both climbed out of the car and slowly made their way into their apartment. Noah sighed and looked around the room. It was exactly the way he had left it.

"Um I'm just goanna make a quick phone call" Luke stammered.

Noah nodded and walked into their room closing the door behind him. Luke wanted a couple of minutes to make sure Noah didn't come back out before he grabbed his phone and dialed. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"_Hello"_

"Hey dad It's Luke" Luke said quietly into his cell phone.

"_Hey Luke, everything all right over there?"_

"Dad I'm worried. I know I should be grateful but the fact that Noah's so calm about this, it just doesn't seem normal! He's not talking about what happened but he's not freaking out either. It's like it NEVER happened!"

"_Luke calm down! He's probably just in shock. Give him a couple of days and maybe he'll want to talk about it."_

Luke sighed into the phone "Ok dad. Thanks, I'll talk to you later?"

"_No problem. Bye son"_

"Bye dad"

Noah took a shaky breath in. His hand was on the bed room mirror. It was probably going to leave a mark.

_You know you want to join us Noah. They don't get you. Join us! We'll take care of you. We always have!_

Noah whipped his body around. "W-Who's there?"

_Have you forgotten us already? And after we looked after you so well! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US!!! _

"I don't know who you are but get the hell out of my head"

_We saved you Noah. In the hospital, do you not remember? We gave you life._

Hot tears ran down Noah's face. "That was you?" Noah's body ran cold. "You bitch! Get the HELL out of me!"

_We own you Noah. You can run, but you can't hide. We own you. We CONTROLL you! Now you see that knife over there? Pick it up._

"No. You can't make me!"

_PICK IT UP!_

Hot burning pain ripped through Noah's body. He gasped in pain and reached for the knife. "Ok! Ok I picked it up, now what."

_Paint us a picture._

Noah pressed it to his skin and cut.

_Beautiful._

__

"Come on Mayer! You lost, now give it up! What did you do to Noah?" Margo had lost her patients about twenty minutes ago. Mayer just laughed.

"That's between me and my son"

"It's over Mayer!"

He just laughed. "How wrong you are." He smiled. "No, it's just the beginning"

**Till next time!**


End file.
